¿Díficil decir adiós?
by Rachel Mary
Summary: Es un SoulxMaka cortito. Narra lo que viven antes, durante y después de ir por el alma de la bruja -la última alma para que Soul se convierta en Death Scythe-. Pero Maka se rehúsa a ayudarlo por la simple razón que no quiere dejarlo ir... FINALIZADO
1. Capítulo 1: Dejarlo o no dejarlo ir

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Atsushi Okubo****.**

Yo sólo escribo fics por hobbie =)

Espero que no sea mucho problema -.-

_**Sobre el fic: **__Es el primer fic de Soul Eater que escribo O.O. La inspiración me llegó mientras veía el anime, aclaro que no he leído el manga, pero me gustaría hacerlo. En lo particular me gusta mucho esta pareja ^^ y no me resistí a escribir sobre ellos. Aquí el resultado_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**CAPÍTULO 1: Dejarte o no dejarte ir**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

La luna seguía luciendo su bello brillo en lo alto.

Era cerca de medianoche y la mayoría de las personas en Death city se encontraban dormidas en sus respectivas casas, a excepción de una pareja que no podían concebir el sueño.

¿La razón? Sólo ellos podrían saberlo.

Y ahí estaba Soul Eater Evans recostado en su cama con la vista sobre el techo de su habitación. Estaba meditando. Ya llevaban las 99 almas de kishin reunidas, ahora sólo les faltaba el alma de la bruja; pero como no querían volver a cometer el mismo error como cuando eran niños, prefirieron investigar primero a la bruja, antes de ir a cazarla sin rumbo. Sí, ahora ambos eran más maduros y ya no pensaban como niños.

-Tsk… - exclamó Soul con molestia girando su cuerpo hasta quedar de frente a su buró en donde yacía una antigua foto donde se encontraba con Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star y Tsubaki. – Aún no me la puedo creer que Tsubaki y Black Star ya hayan dado con alguna bruja, menos nosotros. Ah… qué decepción.- se dijo y cerró los ojos. – Creo que tendré que esperar la respuesta de Maka. Mañana… - terminó en su mente.

Mientras tanto, en otra de las habitaciones de la vivienda, Maka Albarn estaba también reflexionando sobre muchas cosas a la vez.

Primero, ya habían localizado a una bruja muy cerca de Alemania y ahora la decisión de ir o no caía sobre sus hombros.

-"_Shinigami-sama me ha dado una buena noticia, Maka – _le había dicho Soul muy contento. Pero tal parecía que la noticia no era muy agradable para la muchacha ya que no se le notaba animada - _¿Maka? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso no estás contenta…? _– el peliblanco había llegado con una amplia sonrisa, pero ésta se había esfumado por completo – _Maka…_

_-¿Eh? Ah, claro… ¡Me alegro! – _había respondido, era más que obvio que no le alegraba en lo absoluto.

-_No me mientas, ¿qué te preocupa?_

_-Nada… en verdad. Sólo pensaba en… en… otras cosas – _sonrió.

-_Bien, confiaré en esas palabras. – _pausa - _¿Y entonces?_

_-¿Entonces qué…? – _la chica aún no regresaba a tierra – _Ah, sí… si, ¡claro! Hay que ir por la bruja. Y así te convertirás en Death Scythe. Después de todo era lo que queríamos desde el principio ¿no?" – _conforme decía eso, más se convencía a sí misma que sólo buscaba excusas. La verdad era que ella ya no quería separarse de él.

Y siendo un Death Scythe, ella tendría que regresar con su madre.

Eso era la segunda cosa que la tenía pensando. Soul Eater, el primer hombre que pudo aceptar en su vida, ahora simplemente se iba. ¿Acaso iba a ser tan tonta para dejarlo ir? ¿Acaso era tan madura como para aceptar que irse era lo mejor para él? ¿Lo ayudaría a conseguir la última alma o no?

Suspiró. Vaya problema en el que se estaba metiendo.

-¿No estás dormida, verdad? – Le preguntaron desde afuera de la habitación. Era Soul.

-No… - contestó en un susurro.

-¿No quieres dar un paseo?

-¿A éstas horas?

-No veo el problema – dijo encogiéndose de hombros aún tras la puerta.

-Es muy tarde. – se cubrió por completo con las sábanas.

No era que le pareciera que era tarde, sino que estaba segura que su amigo le comenzaría a hacer miles de preguntas sobre el por qué de que no haya aceptado la misión aún.

-¿Estás dormida? – soltó un resoplido como resignación - ¿Maka?

La rubia se hizo la dormida y no contestó.

El chico abrió lentamente la puerta y pudo notar que la muchacha se había cubierto completamente. Sonrió y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir por qué no quieres aceptar ir por la bruja? – se acercó a ella y se sentó sobre la silla que ella mantenía dentro para cuando hacía su tarea y estudiaba.

-¿Te apetece dejarme sola?

-No. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica destapó ligeramente y muy despacio su rostro y pudo ver al muchacho ahí, sentado con el respaldo de la silla hacia delante, observándola con preocupación.

-¿Me quieres dejar sola?

-No. ¿Sabes? Es la última alma que nos queda… ya hemos esperado mucho tiempo para esto y… la verdad me gustaría obtenerla. – le suplicó.

-¿En serio?

El jovencito pudo notar la cara de tristeza de la chica.

-¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

-No. – contestó rápidamente – La verdad, no. Si eso es lo que deseas, mañana mismo vamos a por la bruja. Ahora sí, ¿me dejas sola? Necesito dormir.

-Bien, bien… - contestó el chico poniéndose de pie.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir sintió la mirada de la chica en su nuca, pero no giró su mirada, sino que se detuvo unos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta.

Soul se quedó unos momentos tras la puerta pensando y repasando las expresiones que hizo la muchacha cuando él estuvo presente.

-_¿Está triste por qué me convertiré en Death Scythe?- _pensó y terminó por dirigirse a su habitación y continuar con su insomnio, esta vez porque estaba preocupado por su compañero. ¿Qué le sucedía?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

A la mañana siguiente, Maka fue la primera en levantarse y se metió al baño para ducharse. El agua estaba tan agradable, ni caliente ni fría, que la ayudó a relajar un poco sus músculos. Cuando salió se dio cuenta que el chico ya se había levantado porque su cuarto estaba abierto y su cama recogida.

-¿Soul? – se extrañó. Entró a su habitación y terminó por arreglarse.

Lo buscó en la cocina y en cada rincón de la casa (que no era muy grande), y al no dar con él salió y lo encontró sentado sobre la banqueta fuera de ésta.

-Con que aquí estás – le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Veo que ya estás más animada – le dijo

-Sí, gracias.

-Hablé esta mañana con Shinigami-sama.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué razón? – quiso saber.

-Le dije que mejor enviara a otro grupo por la bruja esa. – suspiró – le dije que no me sentía muy bien y eso iba a causarnos muchos problemas. Además, ya no me gustaría perder las 99 almas que tengo sólo por un descuido.

-¿No te sientes bien? ¿Qué te sucede? – se preocupó.

-Pues… no sé.

La muchacha suspiró aliviada y Soul no pudo evitar notar eso. Lo que a ella preocupaba era que se convertiría en Death Scythe, pero las sospechas del por qué que tenía rondando en su cabeza no eran ni siquiera cercanas a la realidad.

_Será que ella…_

-Bueno, ¿deseas algo de almorzar?

-No tengo apetito.

-¿No?

El chico negó.

-Entonces me ahorrarás el hacer para ti también.

-Maka – la llamó

-¿Sí?

-¿Te gustaría ir a desayunar algo?

-¿Tienes dinero?

-Tengo lo suficiente – sonrió.

-No me gustaría quedarme sin comida por un mes – sentenció.

-No, no te preocupes.

Dos horas después ambos se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del Shibusen.

Maka iba muy contenta internamente porque se había librado de ese mandato. En alguna otra ocasión, antes, le habría encatado ir, incluso se hubiera ido en cuanto le avisaron sobre la bruja. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, y ella estaba segura que no quería separarse de él.

-¿Qué tanto piensas? Vas a terminar loca. – Le dijo Soul en forma de burla, por lo que recibió un golpe por parte de su compañera – Es en serio, además ya hemos terminado los estudios en el Shibusen. No sé por qué sigues empeñada en estudiar.

-Di lo que quieras. No me importa – levantó la cabeza de forma autoritaria y prosiguió con su trayecto.

-¡Hey, Maka, espera!

Ambos muchachos terminaron en uno de los balcones de su escuela, estaban un poco hambrientos porque se iba acercando la hora de comer y pues necesitaban dar esa comida pronto.

-Maka…

-¿Sí, Soul?

La chica estaba sentada sobre el barandal admirando la vista de su ciudad mientras que el peliblanco sólo recargaba los brazos sobre éste mientras la miraba de reojo.

-Quisiera decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Se hizo un silencio.

-La razón por la que quise que nos reemplazaran no fue porque estuviera enfermo o algo así.

La rubia lo miró buscando respuesta. Evans ya no la miraba, su mirada se concentraba en el sol a lo alto.

-Estaba preocupado…

Maka no preguntó, sólo esperaba la respuesta.

-…te he notado diferente. – soltó al fin.

-¿No sé a qué…?

-No lo niegues – le arrebató la palabra – Tú no quieres que me convierta en Death Scythe, ¿verdad?

-Yo… yo no…

-No te quiero culpar. Pero quisiera que me dieras una razón, Maka…

-No sé a qué te refieres – dijo volviendo su mirada, ahora fría, hacia el pueblo.

-Tu mirada lo dice todo.

-No te sientas el sabelotodo que me conoce. – rebatió enfadada.

-Lo sé. Para sabelotodo y para conocerte aquí estás tú. Por esto te pido respuestas – le suplicó.

-¿Quieres respuestas?

-Sí – se esperanzó.

Aún con su mirada fría y con su semblante serio bajó del barandal para quedar a su altura, de pie junto a él.

Él buscaba la respuesta en sus ojos, pero la chica no parecía querer responder aún.

-Maka…

-Ya no somos unos niños.

-Lo sé. – afirmó sin saber a dónde quería llegar ella.

La respuesta que obtuvo no fue la que esperaba, pero le respondió a todas sus preguntas.

Maka se acercó a él, y muy decidida le plantó un fugaz beso cerca de las comisuras de sus labios. El beso duró apenas unos segundos, pero bastó como para dejar estático, paralizado al muchacho.

Ésa era su respuesta.

El peliblanco se quedó de piedra.

-¿Desde hace cuánto siente algo por mi?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Tengo pensado hacerlo cortito**

**No más de cinco capítulos.**

**Jejejeje estoy muy acostumbrada a hacer fic´s largos xD así que será tooodoo un reto**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte**

**Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos y demás (todo con respeto) siempre es bien recibido**

……

**Rachel_Mary**


	2. Capítulo 2: Evadiéndote

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Atsushi Okubo.**

Yo sólo escribo fics por hobbie =)

Espero que no sea mucho problema -.-

_**Sobre el fic: **__Este capítulo como el anterior los envío apenas los termino de escribir. =) Si hay algún problema favor de avisarme xD. Muchas grax por los reviews!_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**CAPÍTULO 2: EVADIENDOTE**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

…

El resto del día pasó demasiado rápido para el peliblanco. Tal vez era consecuencia a la tan _significativa _respuesta que le había dado Maka.

Después de aquello él tardó unos minutos en reaccionar y se fue corriendo a su casa, esperando que Maka estuviera ahí; necesitaba hablar con ella aunque no supiera cómo comenzar la conversación. Pero cuando llegó no la encontró. Ahora, nuevamente se hallaba en el Shibusen esperando verla por ahí. Justo en esos momentos, se topó con el padre de la chica.

-Disculpe… - le llamó.

-¿Sí?

-Me preguntaba… mmmm… ¿no ha visto a Maka por aquí?

-¡¿Qué?! – estalló el pelirrojo. Siempre respondía de esa manera - ¡¿HA DESAPARECIDO?!

-No… no cre…

-¡Maka! – exclamó en voz alta mientras se perdía entre los pasillos - ¡Maka! ¡MAKA!

-Tsk… - Soul suspiró. No sabía cómo era que había pensado que el padre de Maka pudiera haberla visto. Sería a la última persona a la que se dirigiría la chica sintiéndose triste.

Volvió a recorrer todo el Shibusen esperando toparse con ella, pero no la vio. Incluso regresó a aquel balcón, y tampoco estaba ahí. Se estaba preocupando. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?

Desesperado corrió a casa, esperanzado que la muchacha se hallara en aquel lugar.

-Hola, ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó la rubia mirando al chico que había entrado estrepitosamente a la vivienda.

Soul tardó en volver en sí. ¿Maka estaba como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿En la cocina? ¿Con una sonrisa? ¿Dónde había quedado la Maka de esa tarde? ¿La que…?

-¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó nerviosa la chica al ver el rostro extrañado de Soul. El muchacho aún jadeaba por el cansancio.

-…Eso mismo te pregunto – respondió él después de haber recuperado el aliento.

-Ah… pues no me ocurre nada. – le dijo sonriendo. – La cena está sobre la estufa… - le informaba mientras terminaba de enjuagar los trastes que ella había ensuciado – tengo sueño, hasta mañana. – se despidió de él y se fue a su habitación.

Soul quedó un momento en shock.

Agitó la cabeza regresando a la realidad y se dirigió a la habitación de Maka. Intentó girar la manija pero ésta tenía seguro, y el seguro sólo se ponía desde adentro.

-Maka. Necesito hablar contigo.

La joven estaba sentada en su cama abrazando sus piernas, frente a ella tenía muchas postales enviadas por su madre.

¡Había tantos hermosos lugares que visitaría!

Suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas quedando con la vista hacia el techo.

-Maka… es en serio. Por favor, necesito hablar…

-Ya estás hablando – le contestó en un susurro inaudible.

-¡Maka!

La muchacha se giró hacia la puerta y pudo ver por la parte de debajo de la puerta, la sombra que provocaba el chico.

Cerró los ojos.

-Sólo… sólo necesito saber algo…

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó nuevamente evitando ser escuchada.

-…Bien, creo que hablaremos después. – dijo con voz triste – Mañana hablaremos.

-Ajá…

Soul se fue a su habitación, nuevamente el insomnio le impediría dormir

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana y Soul ya estaba de pie, la esperaba en el marco de la puerta que daba hacia la cocina. De ése día no pasaría. Hablaría con ella, costara lo que costara.

-Buenos días… - le dijo la chica con un bostezo dirigiéndose al baño para lavar sus dientes.

-Buenos días. Maka

-Mmm

-Necesito preguntarte algo.

_-"Lo sé" _ - pensó ella

-Pero…

Ahora que estaba más que decidido a aclarar bien la situación se le hacía tan difícil comenzar con el tema, la conocía de hacia mucho tiempo pero en esos momentos se sentía como un completo desconocido a su lado.

-Por lo de ayer…

Maka seguía cepillando sus dientes mientras que su acompañante la miraba desde el otro extremo de la casa, ella estaba sólo ganando tiempo con la limpieza de sus dientes, no sabía qué contestar. Al menos el día anterior lo había evadido por completo, pero pues en aquellos momentos le había llegado una fugaz idea de cómo hacerlo, pero ahora… Ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa. Estaba nerviosa. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan nerviosa a su lado.

-¿Maka?

Cuando sintió que era demasiado el tiempo que usaba para asearse se enjuagó y humedeció su cara para luego secarse.

-¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó inocentemente.

Soul no contestó, sólo se sentó sobre el sofá.

-Aún sigo… esperando mi respuesta…

-¿Qué respuesta? – le preguntó.

Pensó en comenzar a hacer la comida y ponerse a cantar. Ok, eso era estúpido, pero las ideas últimamente no le fluían tan bien. En cuanto se adentró a la cocina se llevó una sorpresa.

-¿Prefieres primero comer?

Soul se le había adelantado y había hecho el almuerzo. A veces el muchacho se comportaba inteligentemente, qué suerte que ése día haya sido uno de esos días en los que el chico se levantaba con unas grandes ideas.

-Bien. ¿Quieres hablar? Hablemos, pues. – se sentó a su lado.

-Bien

-Bien.

Quedaron en silencio.

-¿Y bien? – inquirió ella.

-Pues… dime tú. Tu fuiste la que… la que… - se calló pensando en el _mini-beso _que le había dado la chica.

Maka volteó su cara hacia el lado opuesto del chico.

-¿Qué sobre eso?

A pesar que era más que obvio lo que quería él, ella no pensaba decirle todo tan fácilmente.

-Primero.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías decirme la razón real por la que…?

_Ring, ring…_

Se escuchó el timbre.

-Yo voy – dijo Maka.

-¡MAKA! – gritaron en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Jamás había estado tan contenta de ver a su padre como en aquel momento.

-Hola – saludó la rubia.

-Maka, Maka… - sollozaba su padre quien la creía perdida.

-¿Qué quieres, papá?

Él se separó en cuanto vio a Soul salir detrás de su pequeña (_no tan pequeña) _hija.

-Shinigami-sama me ha pedido que les avise que el grupo que fue enviado a cubrirlos… necesita de su ayuda.

-¿Ayuda?

-Así es.

-Pero no estamos listos para ir… - intervino Soul

-¿Cuándo tenemos que ir? – interrumpió Maka.

-Los quiere ver en su oficina en estos momentos. – dijo con su rostro serio el pelirrojo.

-Bien… - susurró la rubia pensando en el gran momento que ocurrió tal problema. No podía ser mejor.

-¡Me alegro que estés bien, Maka-chan! – la abrazó su padre. Maka sólo se limitaba a contar mentalmente

"_Después de todo me ha sacado de éste problema"_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Tanto Soul como Maka estaban a escasos kilómetros del lugar donde se encontraba la bruja. Ninguno tomaba la palabra.

-Eres extraña – susurró Evans.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó la chica con tono de enfado.

-Olvídalo

Sin querer, tanto el técnico como el arma se estaban separando. Eso dificultaría hacerse con la última alma. Pero cada que intentaban arreglar las cosas, siempre estaba presente "_ese" _suceso que hacía a Soul detenerse y a Maka dudar.

-¿Por qué me besaste?

-No lo hice – respondió al instante ella.

-Pero…

-No lo hice, y punto. Fin de la discusión.

-Maka…

Soul suspiró resignado. Miró al cielo y en ése instante la chica se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? – inquirió él. Pero al poner más atención a la mirada de la chica se dio cuenta que la bruja estaba muy cerca.

-¡Soul!

-_Hai_

La guadaña pasó de humano a arma en un instante y cayó suavemente entre las manos de ella.

-¿Quieres saber la respuesta a tu pregunta? – le preguntó Maka mientras corría con cautela con dirección a la bruja, siendo guiada por su capacidad de distinguir almas.

-¿En este momento?

Cuando estaba a punto de contestar, un destello pasó volando a su lado.

-¡Mejor me dices en otro momento! – le dijo la guadaña.

La chica comenzó con el ataque.

Detrás de la bruja, yacían dos sombras bailando en el cielo.

-Maka, ten cuidado. Esos son los estudiantes que enviaron en el lugar de nosotros – le avisó Soul mirando las tenebrosas sombras bailar y atacar a la orden de la bruja.

-No te preocupes.

-Confío en ti.

Maka sonrió ante el comentario y saltó.

-¡Resonancia de almas!- exclamaron.

Ambos se iluminaron.

La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**La verdad, muchas gracias por sus reviews: **

**-Paula Elric**

**-Kuchiki rukia ichi**

**-xxXDark Saura UchihaXxx**

**-Alex Darklight**

**Se aprecia mucho el apoyo =)**

**En fin… espero que les guste**

**Y como en el anterior, repito… se reciben críticas, reviews, tomatazos y demás.**

**Todo con el debido respeto, vale?**

**Bueno cuídense!**

**Y muchas grax por todo!**

…

**Rachel_Mary**


	3. Capítulo 3: Combates, Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Atsushi Okubo.**

Yo sólo escribo fics por hobbie =)

Espero que no sea mucho problema -.-

_**Sobre el fic: **__Sí, el capítulo pasado fue demasiado corto. Éste traté de hacerlo un poco más largo. Espero que les guste! ^^_

_Ah, otra cosa… en medio de todo aparece una especie de FlashBack, está en letra cursiva. Bueno, es todo. Ya =)_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**CAPÍTULO 3: COMBATES, RECUERDOS…**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-

_Hay veces que uno piensa las cosas de una manera, pero siempre terminan saliendo de otra muy distinta a la inicial. Hay veces que uno cree saberlo todo, y presume de ello; pero no se da cuenta que todo en la vida es imposible de predecir. ¿Quién sabe el verdadero significado del amor? ¿Quién se da cuenta cuando se está amando a alguien? ¿Cómo saberlo?_

_El amor es simple, pero indescifrable; fuerte, pero pende de una débil cuerda; es imposible verlo a simple vista, pero es posible sentirlo desde muy dentro. El amor es un sentimiento que se produce desde nuestra mente, viaja a través del corazón y sale en forma de impulsos hacia el exterior._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

-

Maka sentía sus brazos demasiado cansados y flácidos. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no experimentaba esa sensación al sostener a Soul entre sus manos. Su arma estaba demasiado pesada y le quemaba los guantes que ya casi estaban por dejar al descubierto sus manos.

La chica jadeaba. Estaba muy cansada.

-¿Maka? ¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo mantener la… - saltó esquivando un ataque - …la reso… la resonancia… - su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración que se estaba acelerando a cada segundo.

-Ja… veo que no tienes más fuerza para seguir, ¿o me equivoco? – se burlaba la bruja al ver el estado de la chica.

-¡Calla! – le gruñó la chica apretando sus puños alrededor del mango de la guadaña. Tomó impulso y nuevamente blandió el arma contra su contrincante.

La bruja sólo se balanceó sobre su escoba mientras reía. Era más que obvio que la rubia no podía mantener por mucho tiempo más la resonancia, y por ende el combate.

-Maka, ¿qué sucede?

"_Insólito. Sé que puedo mantener la resonancia por otros minutos más, pero hay algo que me lo impide…"_

Pensaba mientras con lo que le quedaba de energía esquivaba los ataques.

"_Qué más da… Si de todas maneras se lo voy a tener qué decir…"_

Antes de que se convenciera por completo, sintió cómo se descargaba de su cuerpo un gran peso, y por la sorpresa cayó de espaldas.

-¿Soul, qué haces?

-¿No te das cuenta?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mírate

-¿Qué hay conmigo?

-Sólo mírate.

Maka bajó su mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres? -

-Todo éste tiempo siempre has sido tu la que va al ataque, la que va primero, la que comienza… Yo… ahora es mi turno de protegerte… - le contestó de espaldas a ella.

-¿Prote… germe?

-No te preocupes. – sonrió y elevó su pulgar. – Déjalo en mis manos.

-Oh, vaya. Ya te estabas tardando, ¿no? Creía que nunca te dignarías a darme la cara, pequeño. Creí que te quedarías en tu forma _arma_ hasta que tu compañera… cayera.

El peliblanco frunció en entrecejo.

-Ella no morirá mientras Yo esté aquí.

-Oh, sí. Claro.

-¡Comienza!

La bruja sólo le concedió una ligera reverencia como concediéndole el honor del primer golpe a él.

-Como quieras… - musitó el muchacho.

Saltó y convirtió al instante uno de sus brazos en una cuchilla de doble filo, y de un tajo a la escoba hizo que la bruja cayera de su transporte. Sin perder el tiempo, apenas pisó el suelo se lanzó nuevamente contra ella; concentró su energía y logró convertir su otro brazo en otra cuchilla. Con un doble tajo cruzado rasgó parte de la vestimenta de la mujer con la que peleaba.

La bruja se sorprendió al sentir la velocidad y agilidad con la que se movía el muchacho, por lo que se decidió usar de una vez la magia con la que contaba.

-¡ésta me la pagarás, idiota! – gruñó ella sintiendo otro tajo cortando su adorable cabello - ¡Era uno de mis más grandes atributos!

El chico no se detuvo para escucharla. Necesitaba acabar con eso lo más rápido posible.

Por otro lado, Maka seguía a la expectativa, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su compañero; estaba impresionada, jamás había pensado que el chico tuviera tal agilidad para atacar. Aunque la mujer con la que peleaban tampoco se quedaba atrás, los ataques que usaba tenían una puntería del 99%, sólo había fallado una escasa vez, y desafortunadamente tenían un efecto mucho más potente que las cuchillas de Soul.

El peliblanco estaba en problemas.

Maka se puso de pie sintiendo aún sus piernas cansadas y sus brazos adoloridos. Se le cerraban los ojos por el cansancio, pero no iba a dejar a Soul solo en ésos momentos.

-¡Soul! – le llamó y corrió hacia él.

-¡No te acerques! – le gritó éste mientras usaba una de sus cuchillas para detener el arma que ahora usaba la bruja. - ¡Yo me hago cargo!

La bruja de cabellos castaños se fue hacia atrás para tomar impulso y usando la espada que había hecho aparecer con su magia, empujó al muchacho, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. Pero éste gracias a sus reflejos, deshizo sus cuchillas para apoyarse usando sus manos antes de caer completamente y reanudó el combate saltando hacia el frente.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Sólo estás ganando tiempo, no creo que puedas ganarle, Soul! ¡úsame!

-¡Ya te he dicho… que no! – tomando otro impulsó y usando sólo su cuchilla derecha, desarmó a la castaña bruja.

La mujer pronunció unos conjuros imposibles de escuchar mientras mantenía su cabeza hacia abajo. Soul aprovechó e intentó atacarla; la bruja elevó su mirada y sonrió.

-¡Soul, cuidado!

Se habían olvidado por completo de los otros dos estudiantes del Shibusen que habían ido por la bruja; ahora se movían bajo las órdenes de la castaña mujer.

Maka que había escuchado venir el ataque, al contrario de Soul, corrió hasta llegar al lado de su compañero.

Y se volvió a repetir aquella historia, cuando Maka no deseaba lastimar a Soul en la batalla contra Chrona, y éste había terminado con una gran herida atravesando de lado a lado todo su tórax y parte del abdomen; pero ésta vez algo invertida…

Soul se quedó de piedra al ver cómo la rubia se posicionaba delante de él para recibir el ataque, siendo lastimada mucho más que su compañero en aquella batalla pasada.

-¡Maka! – gritó el peliblanco tomándola entre sus brazos.

-No te… preocupes… - le dijo estremeciéndose un poco por el dolor.

Ahora la batalla eran tres contra uno.

-Jujuju… creo que se les ha pasado la mano – habló la castaña montándose nuevamente en una escoba, ésta vez reconstituida. Luego se elevó. - ¡Ataquen!

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Soul tuvo que dejar a la muchacha sobre el suelo mientras la herida drenaba su sangre.

-Resiste, Maka… - decía entre dientes mientras regresaba a la batalla.

La rubia sentía un punzante dolor en el pecho y muy húmedas sus ropas. Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza y a cada segundo que transcurría sentía un gran esfuerzo para respirar. Creía que terminaría de ahogarse, tal vez sus pulmones habían sido dañados. Respiraba lo más hondo que podía, pero ni todo el aire que inhalaba le daba la sensación de respirar.

El dolor iba aumentando cada vez más y nadie iba a su rescate.

"_¡Estúpida!" _Le repetía su Yo interior. _"¿Para qué lo haces? Idiota"_

Unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir desde las comisuras de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas. No sabía por qué lloraba, pero tal vez era porque moriría sin hacer muchas cosas que tenía planeadas hacer.

Moriría sin volver a ver a su madre

Moriría sin convertir a su compañero en Death Scythe.

Moriría sin decirle a Soul que no la extrañara

Moriría sin decirle _Te amo._

Moriría sin cumplir uno de sus anhelos: Ser reconocida la mejor _técnica _por Shinigami-sama

Moriría como una estúpida con sueños incumplidos y de la manera, por más estúpida que parezca, más romántica, había dado su vida por salvar al único hombre que pudo llegar a su corazón, al único hombre que pudo aceptar ella, al único hombre que la valoraba, al único hombre que… que ella podía amar…

"_Idiota" _cerró sus ojos.

-¡Maka! – escuchó a lo lejos antes de perder el conocimiento. - ¡Maka! – seguía repitiendo Soul.

Y por tal descuido fue enviado a volar por un golpe. Fue a parar a una pared sintiendo el impacto muy fuerte.

-Agh… - se quejó mientras escupía un poco de sangre – Maka… aguanta… un poco más… - decía mirando en dirección al cuerpo de la chica. Estaba muy preocupado por ella.

-¿No habías prometido que ella no moriría estando tú aquí? – se burló la bruja acercándose a Maka.

-¡Aléjate de ella! – le gritó dejando a sus dos contrincantes atrás para detener a la mujer.

Pero a medio camino fue interceptado por los dos estudiantes.

La castaña se acercó a la chica y la movió con un pie. Luego bajó de su escoba (restándole importancia a las palabras que Soul le gritaba) para quedar a un costado de ella.

-Tu rostro me recuerda a alguien. – dijo mientras inspeccionaba detenidamente su rostro.

-¡Maka!

-Mmmmm… - la bruja la observó por unos segundos más.

Lo único que se lograba escuchar era el sonido de las cuchillas del peliblanco chocar contra la espada de su contrincante.

La castaña abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Tú! ¡Ya sé quién demonios eres! ¡Eres la hija de esa estúpida que asesinó a mi hermana! Ja, mira con quien has venido a caer – sonrió con impotencia – Lo siento niña, pero no puedo dejarte vivir… - alzó su mano en lo alto y la mantuvo en ésa posición mientras volvía a pronunciar unos conjuros en voz baja y con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando hubo terminado abrió sus ojos de golpe y volvió a sonreír.

-Qué venganza tan más dulce… - su rostro se tornó serio y cargado de ira – Adiós.

La energía que había acumulado en la palma de la mano la convirtió en una esfera negra de magia negra, y con ella golpeó el pecho de la rubia.

Varios metros a la redonda se iluminaron tras el impacto.

-¡¡MAKA!! – se escuchó el desgarrador grito del peliblanco.

-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

-

_La luz siempre estará presente aquí…_

_-¿Mmmm?_

_-Si, la luz siempre existirá mientras exista la oscuridad. Yo creo que nosotros tenemos el destino de la luz…_

_-No entiendo._

_-Ash, o sea, nosotros, los estudiantes del Shibusen tenemos en nuestras manos el poder que tiene la luz._

_-Eres extraña._

_-¿Quieres aprender, o no?_

_-No sé… Pero ¿para qué tal ejemplo? ¿No lo puedes hacer más simple?_

_Sólo se escuchó el ruido seco de un libro toparse en la cabeza de Soul._

_-Ya, ya Maka… basta. Perdón._

_Y ahí estaban ambos, Soul Eater Evans sentado al lado de Maka Albarn. Ambos de algunos nueve o diez años._

_-¿A ti te interesa entrar en el Shibusen?- preguntó el peliblanco._

_-Si – contestó ella. Luego tomó una pluma y con ella apuntó hacia adelante, donde una joven señora de cabellos rubios brillantes y piel blanca, no paraba de reclamarle al pobre joven de cabello pelirrojo que se encontraba frente a ella. – Ella es mi madre, Kami. Y mi padre... – apuntó al pelirrojo – Spirit._

_-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? – preguntó sin comprender._

_-¿Qué tienen ustedes los hombres que no comprenden nada? – se quejó, luego explicó: - Ella es una técnica en armas, muy fuerte… Yo quiero ser como ella – se le iluminaron los ojitos._

_-¿Ah, sí? Y tu padre… también deber ser famoso, ¿no?_

_-Si hablas de mujeres, sí – contestó entre dientes._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Sí, es un Death Scythe._

_-Oh._

_-¿A ti te interesaría entrar al Shibusen?_

_-La verdad… no._

_-¿No?_

_-Para ser famoso no debes ser un Death Scythe. Yo quiero serlo, pero haciendo música. Es relajante – cerró los ojos._

_-Eres extraño – la niña regresó a su lectura. - ¿Y por qué estás aquí? – le preguntó sin dejar su lectura._

_-Porque mi padre quiere que entre. Aunque poco me importa. A mi madre le da igual._

_Maka no dijo cosa alguna, sólo levantó la mirada y volteó a ver a su compañero que jugueteaba con una pluma en sus manos._

_-¿Tu padre estuvo aquí?_

_-Sí. Es un arma también. – bostezó._

_-¿También?_

_-Sí, yo también soy un arma… - dijo como si nada. – Ah, bueno. Si no te importa, me voy._

_-¿No seguirás estudiando? – le preguntó la niña al ver que se levantaba de su asiento dejándolos libros ahí._

_-Ya te lo he dicho, mi padre quiere que entre, no yo; tú eres la que debes ponerte a estudiar – otro bostezo – Suerte. _

_-Gracias._

_El peliblanco le sonrió y se fue de ahí._

**Los años siguieron su curso, Maka había entrado como oyente al Shibusen, al igual que Soul; sólo que nunca habían coincidido, y después de tres años tuvieron la oportunidad de verse otra vez…**

_Ella estaba llorando, su padre no había dejado el vicio con las mujeres y había hecho explotar a su madre, así que ahora estaba en juego su custodia._

_-Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio… - repetía mientras corría llorando a través de los pasillos del colegio. - ¡te odio! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, deteniéndose. _

_Luego se recargó en la pared y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda recargada a ésta. Estaba feliz porque su madre sería feliz estando lejos de su padre; pero ella… ¿qué haría si se quedaba con su padre? Lo odiaba, no lo quería. _

_-¡Malditos hombres! – gruñó y entró en una habitación contigua, estaba todo vacío. Era un teatro._

_Se dirigió hacia uno de los muchos lugares vacíos que ocupaba el público y se sentó en él. Había un piano de color oscuro en la tarima; se veía muy bien. ¿Quién lo tocaría?_

_Se esperó a ver si alguien entraba, pero tal vez sólo estaba ahí por… por… por alguna estúpida razón que no sabía cuál era._

_Bufó y recargó su cabeza, quedando con su mirada hacia el techo del lugar. Tenía muchos acabados muy bonitos en él._

_De repente, escuchó el sonido dulce y armonioso de las teclas del piano._

_Se acomodó nuevamente y pudo ver que alguien había comenzado a tocar._

_Era una melodía triste, pero bonita; tal vez tratada sobre algún chico enamorado de alguien imposible, o de alguien que no puede conseguir su meta… _

_-Representa para mí lo que me es imposible de alcanzar… - le dijo el muchacho sin dejar de tocar._

_Maka se fue acercando de espaldas a él._

_-Creí que no había nadie – dijo._

_-¿Así que tu lo tenías aquí? – preguntó la chica._

_-Según mi padre nadie viene a éste lugar._

_Se hizo un silencio; la melodía fue cambiando un poco hasta ser un poco más alegre._

_-¿te gusta la música?_

_El chico sonrió de espaldas, aún._

_-Pensé que me recordabas._

_Ella intentó hacer memoria, él… ¿era el muchacho que no quería entrar al Shibusen?_

_-¿Soul?_

_El sonrió, dejó de tocar con una última nota aguda y se giró para mirarla._

_-Has cambiado – le dijo._

_-¿Tú crees?_

_-Sí, eres más grande._

_Se hizo otro silencio._

_-¿Por qué tocas?_

_-Porque me gusta, me relaja… - respondió._

_-Pensé que no querías entrar al Shibusen._

_-Ah, eso… Pues ya ves, entré. Y sí, mi padre me acomodó._

_-Mi madre también. No tuve qué hacer examen._

_-Yo tampoco. – exhaló con fuerza - ¿Qué problemático no? De ahora en adelante la única forma de ser popular será en convertirme en Death Scythe, como tu padre._

_La chica giró su cabeza molesta._

_-Ni lo menciones._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No lo entenderías. – le contestó sin mencionar otra cosa más._

_-Mmmm._

_-Mañana será el primer día de clases – mencionó Maka._

_-Sí, será un verdadero problema encontrar pareja. – cerró los ojos – No creo que alguien quiera ser mi compañero, además yo no me llevo bien con ningún otro chico de la generación. _

_-Yo soy técnico._

_-¡¿En serio?! _

_-Claro – sonrió Maka – En serio. ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que te dije que quería ser como mi madre?_

_-No._

_Maka puso los ojos en blanco._

_-Entonces, ¿Te gustaría trabajar conmigo, de ahora en adelante?_

_Guardaron silencio. Qué directo era al pedir las cosas._

_-Sería interesante – fue su respuesta._

_-¿Entonces? ¿Sí o no?_

_-Sólo si prometes que no serás un idiota como mi padre. – se cruzó de brazos._

_-Y tú prometes ayudarme en ser más genial siendo un Death Scythe._

_-Y tú… espera. Tú fuiste el de la propuesta, no tienes por qué hacer que prometa._

_-¿Sí o no?_

_-Hecho – sonrió. Se estrecharon las manos._

"_Si eres uno de los nuevos estudiantes, y ya has terminado de realizar tu examen. Favor de pasar a la sala principal… Si eres uno de los nuevos…" decían por el altavoz._

_-¿Nos vamos?_

_Soul se encogió de hombros. Ambos abandonaron el lugar…_

_-_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

-

Maka siempre había sido su compañera, era la única persona que conocía su exquisito gusto por la música, era la única que conocía su enemistad con su familia al enviarlo a la fuerza a ésa escuela, era la única mujer que había dejado entrar en su vida… era la única… siempre sería la única…

Y la había perdido.

La luz que se había provocado por el impacto iba disminuyendo.

Soul simplemente no tenía el valor de levantar la mirada, se dejó caer de rodillas, aún sabiendo que la batalla que libraba no terminaba.

¿Qué más daba si ella moría?

¿Para qué seguir?

¿Qué más daba si se convertía en Death Scythe si ella no estaba?

En aquel momento se dio cuenta lo mucho que significaba ella para él, y tenía mucho miedo de perderla.

-Maka… - susurró apretando sus puños sobre el suelo y derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas sobre la tierra.

-

--

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Espero que les haya gustado. No sé si era lo que esperaban, pero en fin… fue lo que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba música…**

**Se reciben tomatazos, críticas, en fin… todo… pero con respeto =)**

**Agradecimientos a:**

_**Alex Darklight**_

_**metitus**_

_**kuchiki rukia ichi**_

_**Paula Elric**_

**por sus comentarios =)**

**Los aprecio mucho, y los tomo en cuenta.**

**Bye!**

**--**

**Rachel_Mary**


	4. Capítulo 4: Miedo

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Atsushi Okubo.**

Yo sólo escribo fics por hobbie =)

Espero que no sea mucho problema -.-

_**Sobre el fic: **__Bueno, la verdad me sorprendieron los reviews del capítulo anterior O.O. Gracias ^^!_

_Y perdón por la demora!_

_-_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

**CAPÍTULO 4: MIEDO**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

**-**

Miedo. Eso era lo que sentía, lo tenía paralizado y aprisionado en su propio cuerpo. Las manos empuñadas le temblaban y sus ojos seguían cerrados con fuerza, impidiendo que las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir prosiguieran con su curso sobre su rostro.

-Maka… - repetía entre sollozos. - ¡Maka! – gritó levantándose con el corazón cayéndosele a pedazos, y corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Corrió hacia ella, necesitaba salvarla.

¡Vaya saber Dios cómo!... Pero Soul estaba convencido, él sería quien la salvaría. Él lo había prometido, Maka no moriría mientras él estuviera presente. ¡No podía permitirlo!

Aprovechando la luz del impacto, pudo perder de vista a sus contrincantes con facilidad.

A medio camino pudo sentir cómo el destello provocado se iba disipando; estaba asustado, tan asustado que sus piernas se detuvieron de golpe; esperaba ver a la chica muerta, pero había algo más, algo que no cuadraba bien.

Con la respiración agitada, causada más por el nerviosismo que por el cansancio, llegó hasta donde yacía la muchacha tendida; su corazón dio un vuelco al verla. Más que sorprendido estaba aliviado…

---**Momentos antes: Shibusen**---

_Spirit estaba esperando a una persona dentro del "despacho" de Shinigami-sam, el susodicho se encontraba delante de una mesita bebiendo té._

_-¿Me podría decir quién…?_

_-Cuando llegue, sabrás de quién se trata – le había dicho el Director del Shibusen._

_-Mmmmm_

_Según el Shinigami-sama era una persona que alguna vez en su vida fue importante para Spirit, pero éste último no sabía de quién se trataba. A lo largo de su vida había tenido a muchas personas importantes para él, ¿quién podría ser? ¿sería acaso Maka?_

_-¡Lo tengo! – exclamó el pelirrojo – Debe ser mi adorable Maka-chan – concluyó con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos._

_El Shinigami ya estaba harto de las tantas personas que había estado diciendo Spirit, intentando fallidamente dar con aquella persona. El pobre Director había tenido que soportar el recital enorme de la lista de mujeres más importantes en la vida del padre de Maka._

_Había llegado a su límite, estaba a punto de darle un golpe con sus enormes manos, pero una persona que acababa de entrar se le adelantó._

_-¡¿Cómo crees que Maka habría querido venir a verte?!_

_Tal fue la sorpresa de Spirit al reconocer el timbre de aquella voz femenina, que ni siquiera sintió dolor por el golpe._

_-Hola, Kami-chan –sonrió el Shinigami._

_-Buenas, Shinigami-sama – respondió ella dedicándole una reverencia poco pronunciada._

_-¿Kami?_

_-Ah, hola – le sonrió a Spirit con una sonrisa fingida como si no lo conociera, esto hizo que el pelirrojo se le bajara un poco el autoestima. – Vengo a arreglar cuentas, como ya se lo he dicho – se dirigió al Director._

_-Ah, sí. Por eso le he pedido a Spirit-kun que estuviera presente._

_-¿Has venido a…?_

_-Tan pronto como Maka haya terminado con su trabajo como técnica se irá conmigo – interrumpió Kami._

_-¡¿Qué has dicho?! – exclamó Spirit_

_-¿Qué acaso no escuchas bien? – le preguntó ella – Maka, regresa conmigo._

_-¡No! Ella se quedará conmigo._

_-Mira..._

_-Creo que es mejor que ambos se calmen – les dijo el Shinigami._

_Kami dirigió su mirada hacia el frente. El pelirrojo al verla de perfil recordó la primera vez que la conoció, cuando tuvieron su primer contacto, cuando…_

_Un chasquido de dedos le hizo entrar en sí._

_-¿No me digas que aún sigues teniendo esa cara de tonto? – se burló de ella cuando sintió la mirada penetrante que le dirigía el pelirrojo._

_Spirit entrecerró los ojos. Odiaba que hiciera eso, siempre lo ponía en ridículo, aún frente a su hija._

_-Bueno, para empezar necesito que ambos tomen asiento._

_Al instante tanto Kami como Spirit se sentaron delante de la mesita quedando de frente a Shinigami-sama._

_-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kami al ver el semblante serio del Director._

_-En estos momentos Maka se encuentra peleando por la última alma…_

_-…el alma de la bruja – completó Kami, luego sonrió – Esa chiquilla me sorprende._

_-Pero si es tu hija._

_-Lo sé Shinigami-sama. Pero siempre termina sorprendiéndome – suspiró._

_Éste dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té antes de proseguir._

_-¿Aún recuerdan a la bruja a la que se enfrentaron?_

_-ja, ¿cómo no hacerlo? – respondió con gran ímpetu la mujer – fue la mejor batalla de mi vida. _

_-Yo he tenido otras mejores, pero ésa se lleva el premio a la mejor. – se guardó las explicaciones para él, sólo se limitó a ver a Kami, quien sonrojada sólo alcanzó a voltear la mirada._

_-¿Recuerdan a la hermana de la bruja? – dio otro sorbo._

_-Sí. – ésta vez respondió el pelirrojo con rapidez._

_El Shinigami se puso de pie y caminó hasta el espejo que se encontraba detrás de él; en unos instantes comenzaron a proyectarse unas imágenes en él._

_-¿Ella es la hermana menor de…?_

_-Sí… Maka y su arma, Soul, se dirigen hacia allá._

_La madre de Maka sintió que su corazón se contraía al escuchar el "se dirigen hacia allá"._

_-¿Te encuentras bien? – le susurró Spirit_

_-Yo… no. – respondió llevándose una mano a la frente. – Vamos – le dijo a su ex-esposo con una mirada seria._

_-¿A dónde?_

_-La niña está en problemas – apenas dijo esto se encaminó hasta la salida_

_El shinigami dio otro sorbo a su té._

_-¿A dónde vas? – le inquirió Spirit a Kami tomándola por el brazo._

_-Ya sabes a dónde voy. No sé para qué lo preguntas – contestó zafándose de un tirón._

_-Déjala sola._

_-¡¿No sabes…?!_

_-¡Claro que lo sé!, Pero déjala sola… ella tiene que pelear sola._

_-Sí, claro. ¿Y si muere? ¿Qué hay con eso? Así no podrá hacer nada._

_-¡Déjala, kami!_

_La mujer giró su mirada hacia el Director del Shibusen y le suplicó con la mirada, éste sólo les dijo:_

_-Hagan lo que más les parezca bien, tanto como padres como técnico y arma que son. Pueden retirarse._

_Kami salió tan pronto les dejó irse. Spirit la siguió._

_-¡Hey, espera! ¡No lo hagas! – volvió a tomarla, pero la rubia mujer estampó al instante la palma de su mano con la mejilla de su ex._

_El pelirrojo se dio cuenta que no la haría razonar._

_-Está bien, has lo que quieras. – una parte de él se estaba comenzando a molestar. _

_-¿Ya olvidaste que puedo sentir las vibraciones de las almas? _

_Él no respondió._

_-El alma de Maka y la de su arma se están alejando una de la otra, están perdiendo la sintonía.- explicó recuperando la postura - Debemos de darnos prisa antes de que la bruja los atrape en su campo. Si llegamos después ya no podremos hacer nada._

_-Kami…_

_-La hermana de esta bruja fue nuestra enemiga hace años y fue ella la que nos dijo que ésta bruja era mucho más fuerte. Que podía multiplicar su alma y arrebatársela a cualquier humano. Si el alma de Maka y su arma se encuentran tan disparejas será una ventaja para la bruja… y desventaja para ellos._

_Spirit comenzó a repasar en su mente el comportamiento de su hija con Soul aquellos últimos días._

_-Ahora que lo dices… _

_-¿Qué ha sucedido con Maka últimamente? Tú has estado al pendiente de ella, me imagino ¿no?_

_-Bueno… - intentó rememorar un poco para encontrar la razón del distanciamiento entre ellos dos, pero nunca lo averiguó._

_-Eres despreciable – dijo ella dándose cuenta que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del estado de su hija._

_Sí la había visto triste, pero nunca le preguntó la razón. Se sintió mucho peor al escuchar las palabras de Kami cargadas de tanto odio._

_Subió su mirada y se encontró con la de su ex-mujer._

_-Maka no confía en ti, ¿verdad? – le preguntó ella viéndolo con compasión olvidándose un poco del enojo._

_-Tú tampoco._

_-Y no es porque eres un santo – le dijo._

_-Lo lamento – se disculpó._

_Ella suspiró resignada, necesitaban estar en perfecta armonía. Luego sonrió._

_-¿Pelearemos? – preguntó él._

_-No creo que Shinigami-sama se moleste si tomo a su arma por un momento._

_-_

Soul seguía de pie, sin poderse mover, no se había dado cuenta ni cómo ni cuándo habían llegado hasta ahí. ¿Ese ere al nivel de un Death Scythe hecho y derecho y del arma que lo hizo tal?

La mujer, rubia de rostro pálido vestida con un conjunto deportivo, sostenía entre sus manos a la Guadaña de la muerte, el padre de Maka.

-Hey, ¿cómo está? – preguntó con dificultad la mujer a Soul.

-No lo sé.

El peliblanco reaccionó y rápidamente tomó a Maka entre sus brazos.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre…

La mujer subió su mirada hacia la bruja que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Maldita – dijo entre dientes.

La castaña sonrió ante el gesto enfadado de Kami; hacía tiempo que no la veía, vaya sorpresita que le había dado llegando en el último momento.

-Kami, espera. – le susurró Spirit previniendo a su ex para que no se lanzara contra la bruja. – Primero hay que ver qué tan fuerte es…

Justo cuando terminó de hablar escuchó el ruido de unos choques metálicos detrás de ellos: Soul había dejado nuevamente a Maka en el suelo y había proseguido con su enfrentamiento.

-¡No se distraigan! – les gritó la bruja tomando su arma de nuevo y concentrando su magia en ella.

-Cuidado – le previo el pelirrojo.

-Ya sé, ya sé… No me subestimes, Spirit. Recuerda que fui yo quién te hizo lo que eres ahora.

-¿Padre? – preguntó divertido.

La rubia apretó sus puños alrededor del mango dándole a entender a Spirit que era mejor que guardara silencio si no quería sufrir unas graves consecuencias, ¿y quién sabe? Tal vez y ya no llegaría a ser padre nunca más.

-Vale, vale. Lo lamento.

-No te disculpes y concéntrate.

Ella saltó y se fue en contra de la bruja usando al máximo su vista para encontrar algún sitio en el cuerpo de la castaña, para el contraataque.

"_Es inútil" _se repetía la rubia.

Ahora se libraba una batalla doble de dos contra uno y se escuchaba el sonido metálico de las armas chocar una contra otra.

-"_¿Qué es inútil?" – _le preguntó el pelirrojo dentro de la resonancia de almas.

-"_Esto. Atacamos, ella se defiende. Nos ataca, defendemos… A este paso ambos terminaremos agotados casi al mismo tiempo. Y muy bien sabes que no me gusta perder de esta manera, ni ganar sólo porque nuestro enemigo se ha debilitado…"_

_-"¿Qué propones, entonces?"_

Se hizo un silencio opacado por la determinación de la rubia.

_-"Una resonancia en grupo" – _le dijo sonriendo; Spirit sonrió.

Ambos adultos desviaron su mirada hacia Soul que hacía lo posible por defender a Maka de los ataques que enviaban los ahora títeres de la bruja.

Kami se fue alejando despistadamente de la castaña y fue acercándose cada vez más al peliblanco hasta el punto de pelear casi hombro a hombro.

-Te propongo algo, chico.

-¿Propuesta? ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó sin disminuir la concentración de su pelea.

-Una resonancia en grupo. ¿Podrás? – elevó la guadaña en sus manos, y con un movimiento brusco cambió de posición situándose frente al peliblanco, asestándole un golpe certero a los muchachos enemigos.

-Puedo intentarlo. – contestó Soul sorprendido por el ataque inesperado.

-No lo intentes – le dijo ella con voz firme regresando a su batalla – Hazlo.

Soul nunca había hecho la resonancia sin Maka, al menos nunca le había salido, como aquella vez que intentó hacer equipo con Black Star y fue todo un fracaso.

-No tengas miedo, confía en mí.

-¿Eh? – se sorprendió Soul al ver la cara animada de la mujer. Ella alzó su mano hacia él, como invitándolo a ser su arma. – pero…

-¿No me digas que sigues siendo un polluelo que no puede hacer equipo con otro técnico que no es el suyo?

El chico pensó que aquello era una locura, pero cayó en la cuenta de que sería un Death Scythe, ¿no? Tendría que estar preparado para aquello, sino tal vez nunca se fuera a acostumbrar al lado de Shinigami-sama. Así que aceptó.

Su cuerpo brilló y se convirtió en un arma, para luego caer en manos de Kami, quien ya sostenía otra guadaña con su otra mano. Soul pensó que la mujer no podría mantenerlos a los dos, pero se retractó cuando la mujer lo tomó como si nada, fue entonces cuando recordó que Kid también sostenía dos armas cuando peleaba, así que aquello debía ser posible ¿no?

-¡Resonancia de almas!

Aquello fue muy difícil para Soul, pero logró sobrellevarlo.

_-"Te felicito, chico. Ahora sólo sígueme, ¿vale?"_

_-"Sí"_

El peliblanco se sorprendió al ver la facilidad con la que Kami blandía ambas guadañas simultáneamente, una para defenderse y otra para atacar; la mayoría de las veces lo usaba a él como escudo, y al padre de Maka como atacante.

Al chico se le pasó por la mente la imagen de Maka, ¿sería ella capaz de hacer eso alguna vez?

_-"Te aseguro que ella es capaz de esto y más…" _– le contestó la mujer haciéndole girar a gran velocidad creando un escudo con el que se fue acercando más a la bruja. Detuvo el giro de Soul y rápidamente alzó a Spirit contra la bruja, ésta lo defendió a tiempo.

-_"Listo." – _dijo el alma del pelirrojo en el arma.

-¡Vamos! – exclamó Kami haciendo girar ahora a ambas guadañas en sus manos.

Corrió hasta la bruja con gran agilidad, y justo cuando llegó a estar a dos metros de ella giró hacia su izquierda y lanzó la guadaña de Spirit contra los muchachos, ella continuó con el giro y sostuvo a Soul con sus dos manos.

-¡Cazademonios! – gritó haciendo brillar a Soul, al momento que aumentaba de tamaño. Elevó la guadaña y la hizo caer sobre la bruja rápidamente, pero ésta evitó el ataque retrocediendo segundos antes, por lo que sólo fue capaz de herirla de un brazo. Al menos eso le reduciría en mayor grado el uso de su magia.

Simultáneamente Spirit siguió girando, y cuando se posicionó al lado de los muchachos deshizo su forma de arma dejando sólo sus manos en forma de cuchillas y con un doble tajo los sacó fuera de combate. Apenas hubo terminado regresó a toda velocidad junto a Kami, quien ya lo esperaba con una mano alzada para recibir el arma.

-Ahora sólo estamos nosotros… ya no tendremos estorbos en nuestra pelea – dijo Kami.

La bruja se levantó del suelo con un hilo de sangre recorriendo su barbilla desde la comisura de sus labios, que limpió con su brazo apenas recuperó el aliento.

-Eso creen, ¿cierto? – cerró los ojos y dirigió la palma de su mano en cierta dirección.

La madre de Maka se lanzó contra la bruja apenas se recuperó un poco, pero hubo algo que ni ella, ni Spirit, ni Soul esperaban que sucediera y le hizo detenerse a medio camino.

-¿Qué rayos…?

La bruja que se encontraba frente a ellos había cambiado de apariencia.

-¿Qué? ¿No querían atacar? – el nuevo cuerpo que había adquirido la bruja tomó la escoba y usando su magia la convirtió en una guadaña. - ¿O acaso quieren perder…?

Soul deshizo su transformación y corrió hasta su amiga, para verificar que aquello no podía estar ocurriendo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Soul?

La chica sonrió ante la batalla que ya tenía de seguro ganada.

El peliblanco se sintió mucho peor que cuando vio a la chica a punto de morir. Ahora pelearía contra ella, en contra de su propia voluntad.

-Ahora está en sus manos la vida de ésta chica… bueno, si es que la aprecian.

La madre de Maka apretó los puños alrededor de Spirit (arma), e intentó en vano conseguir una forma de ganar aquella batalla sin perder algo más valioso que su propia vida, su hija.

-Maka…

-

**Bueno, primero les pido disculpas por no haber actualizado u,u. Pero la cuestión es que entré a la semana previa a los exámenes y nos inundaron con trabajos y más trabajos T.T. Y luego llegaron los exámenes, y mucho menos tuve tiempo de escribir u,u.**

**Pero no quería dejar más tiempo sin actualizar. Y pues si no me equivoco el próximo capítulo será el último.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado éste… **

**Y recuerden, se recibe tomatazos, críticas, y demás… pero todo con respeto ^^**

**Cuidense!**

**---**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**kuchiki rukia ichi**

**SoulXMaka-Fan**

**Alex Darklight**

**metitus**

**AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007**

**xxtinkixx**

**Paula Elric**

**Wileret**

**Haoshadow**

_**--**_

_**Muchas gracias por pasar y comentar ^^, intentaré mejorar el próximo capítulo! Chau besos!**_


	5. Capítulo 5: Amor

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Atsushi Okubo.**

Yo sólo escribo fics por hobbie =)

Espero que no sea mucho problema -.-

_**Sobre el fic: **__Bueno, después del decepciónate final del anime (a mí me decepcionó –espero no molestar a nadie con eso u,u- y me he puesto a leer el manga, aclaro que no lo había leído O_O) __La inspiración llegó XD. _

_Ah, por cierto, sip, Maka fue manipulada por el alma de la bruja. _

_Ah, otra cosa… los flash-backs que pondré vienen en cursiva y negrita, vale?_

_Aquí les dejo el último capíútenlo!_

_-_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

**CAPÍTULO 5: AMOR**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

**-**

Soul seguía paralizado observando a su técnico siendo controlada por aquella bruja.

-¡Maldita! – exclamó cerrando sus ojos y dejándose caer de rodillas sin saber qué hacer.

-¡No te distraigas, chico! – le dijo Kami sin soltar a su ex de entre sus manos.

-pero…

-¡Andando!

El peliblanco no pudo acatar esa orden y sólo se quedó viendo cómo la madre de su técnico se iba en contra de la bruja; él se quedó en la retaguardia, viendo, esperando, rememorando…

-

_**-¿Alguna vez has pensado en qué haremos cuando tú seas un Death Scythe?**_

_**-Mmmmm… no, ¿por qué la pregunta?**_

_**-No lo sé. Se me vino a la mente. ¿Crees que seguiremos siendo amigos? ¿Crees que nos seguiremos frecuentando de esa manera?**_

_**-Mmmm no lo sé – Soul se encontraba sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista.**_

_**-¡Soul! – se desesperó la chica al notar la poca atención que le ponía y le arrebató la revista de las manos.**_

_**-¡Oye! – se quejó él.**_

_**-¿Música? – leyó el encabezado de la primera página.**_

_**-¿Algún problema que quiera hacer crecer mi gusto por la música? – bostezó – Y sí te ponía atención, pero la verdad dudo que nos dejemos de hablar. Es imposible dejar de hacerlo, ¿no crees?**_

_**Maka sonrió.**_

_**-Mis padres terminaron mal, por eso lo pregunto.**_

_**Soul no le puso demasiada atención a ese comentario, mucho menos a las respuestas que le siguieron.**_

_**-Ellos tenían una relación diferente, ¿no? **_

_**-Si, yo nací de ésa relación. Por eso te lo preguntaba.**_

_**Soul siguió con su lectura sin prestarle la más mínima atención a aquella indirecta que le acababa de dar la rubia. Ella creía, no… estaba completamente segura, de que ellos terminarían igual que sus padres: enamorados el uno del otro.**_

_**Y vaya que tenía razón.**_

-

El muchacho seguía _ido _entre sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención a la batalla que se libraba delante de sus narices. La bruja (_en el cuerpo de Maka_) le estaba poniendo el trabajo muy difícil a Kami y a Spirit, y les estaba obligando a retroceder.

-No puedo… - repetía la mujer. – No puedo… no puedo… ¡No puedo pelear contra ella! – y se lanzó al ataque con sus párpados cerrados, sólo elevando a su arma. Pero a causa de su ceguera, el arma no dio en el blanco y provocó que la bruja tuviera una oportunidad para rematarle, dejando fuera de combate a la chica, pero a Spirit a salvo.

-¡Kami! – se alarmó el pelirrojo deshaciendo su transformación y corriendo al auxilio de la madre de su hija. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? Kami, dime algo, por favor – Spirit la sostenía por los hombros zarandeándola débilmente.

-No estoy bien… ¡Maldita sea, no estoy bien! – le gritó con desesperación.

Spirit se giró y alcanzó a divisar la sonrisa triunfante de la bruja en el cuerpo de su hija.

-No te perdonaré esto. Nunca te perdonaré que hayas herido a las dos mujeres que más he amado en mi vida.

-¿Y cómo remediarás las heridas? – preguntó burlonamente.

-¡Soul! – llamó al arma.

El chico elevó su mirada y vio la mirada cargada de enfado del pelirrojo. Aquello lo sacó por completo de sus pensamientos.

-Comencemos con esto… - dijo Spirit, al instante transformó uno de sus brazos en la hoja de la guadaña.

-¿Qué intenta hacer? – se alarmó el peliblanco - ¡no permitiré que dañe más a su hija! – recalcó.

La bruja soltó una risita burlona dándose cuenta de que el chico-guadaña-peliblanco estaba de su lado.

-Sí, padre. ¿Qué intentas hacer? – musitó la voz de _Maka _en son de burla_._

Spirit sonrió.

-Sé que Maka nunca me llamaría tan amorosamente, ella es única. Y sé que no he sido un buen padre para ella. Pero nunca es tarde para cambiar.

Kami, que no estaba muy lejos de ellos, se quedó observando cómo el padre de su hija intentaba remediar el alejamiento que había tenido con ella.

-Spirit… - susurró.

-Pequeño – llamó a Soul. – Tú y mi hija siempre han sido muy unidos.

Soul sólo escuchaba.

-Sólo quiero que te relajes, y pienses en ella… ¿De qué manera es posible arrancar esa alma de su cuerpo?

El peliblanco se quedó pensando un momento.

-Imagina que con esa respuesta no sólo la salvarás a ella. Sino que ganarás _otra cosa más valiosa_. Tómate tu tiempo, Soul. Yo sé que tú tienes la respuesta.

El chico se quedó en blanco.

¿Él? ¿La respuesta? ¿Cómo rayos hacer que el alma de la bruja saliese de su cuerpo…?

El peliblanco sonrió.

-Una resonancia de almas… - se dijo a sí mismo. No necesitó pensarlo mucho.

Spirit también sonrió ante la respuesta.

-Mientras sus almas estén en perfecta sincronía, podrán ganar cualquier batalla.

-Lo intentaré.

-Hazlo – agregó Spirit inmovilizando a su _hija _por la espalda_._

Soul se acercó a ella, mientras en vano intentaba zafarse del agarre del pelirrojo.

-No te dolerá – le susurró a la muchacha, mientras él poco a poco juntaba su frente con la de ella.

Hasta que logró entrar…

-

_**-¿Soul?**_

_**-Mmmm…**_

_**-¿Eres capaz de entrar en mi mente como yo soy capaz de entrar en la tuya?**_

_**Preguntas como esa eran las que se respondían en días como ése. Ambos estaban cansados y estaban sentados en una banca en una plaza cerca de su casa.**_

_**-No tengo idea. Nunca lo he intentado.**_

_**-Mmmm**_

_**-¿Por qué la pregunta?**_

_**-Curiosidad – sonrió.**_

_**-¿No quieres intentarlo?**_

_**-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – se paró de golpe – Lo que piense no es de tu incumbencia.**_

_**Soul la miró extrañado.**_

_**-¿Y no crees que alguna vez me vea a la necesidad de hacerlo?**_

_**-Pues eso será cuando ya no tengas opción. **_

_**-Ajá… claro, como digas. Mmmm, Maka.**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-¿Tú crees que algún día puedas empuñar otra arma como lo hace Shinigami-sama?**_

_**-Mmmm no sé. **_

_-_

Soul se encontró en un lugar sucumbido en la oscuridad. No lograba ver más allá de sus manos. Hasta la misma falta de luz le mareaba, sentía que caminaba en círculos.

-¡Maka! – gritó.

-¿Soul? – una voz apagada y dulce se escuchó entre las penumbras.

-¿Maka? ¿Dónde estás?

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Maka! – llamó nuevamente agudizando su oído para escuchar hasta el más mínimo sonido que pudiera hacer en aquel lugar. - ¡Maka!

-Soul… - la voz de la chica se estaba apagando.

-¡Maka! ¡Hazme un favor ¿quieres?! – le gritó para que le escuchara – ¡No dejes de hablar! ¡No pares de llamarme!

-Soul… Soul… Soul… Soul… - repetía.

El peliblanco fue siguiendo aquel sonido con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero parecía que su voz se alejaba cada vez más.

Ahogado casi por completo en su desesperación, pudo divisar algo blanco a la lejanía.

-Maka… - corrió hasta ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. - ¿Estás bien?

Ella pareció sonreír con dulzura.

-¿Ya no… tenías… opción…?

La voz de Soul se quebró, y le impidió contestarle. Tenerla así, entre sus brazos, consciente y feliz… no tenía precio. La estrechó más entre sus brazos sin querer siquiera soltarla. No quería separarse de ella, incluso si para poder verla viva necesitaba quedarse ahí, con ella, así lo haría. No pensaba regresar al mundo real sin llevarla con él.

-¿Cómo te… sientes? ¿Te duele… algo? – le preguntó con voz apenas audible, pero en aquel silencio era muy fácil escuchar.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí…

-¡No lo hubieras hecho! ¡Mira cómo has quedado! – le reclamó.

-Debía hacerlo… no podía volver a vivir aquello… - su cuerpo se estremeció aún entre sus brazos – No me perdonaría si te pasara algo, otra vez.

-¿Y crees que yo sí? – le contestó, con una pregunta cargada un poco de molestia.

-¿Estás enojado… conmigo?

Soul no respondió.

-¿Sabes la razón por la… por la que no quería… mantener más tiempo… la resonancia de almas… contigo?

Silencio.

-Temía que te dieras… cuenta.

Silencio.

-Por esa misma razón no… no quería que… que te convirtieras en Death Scythe.

Silencio.

-No… yo no quería perderte… - ella ocultó su cabeza entre su cabello, bajando un poco su rostro.

Silencio.

La resonancia que mantenían en esos momentos se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte con cada palabra que Maka le decía a su arma. E igualmente, las heridas del alma de la chica se iban cerrando con mayor rapidez.

-Yo… pensé que si comenzaba a evadir las misiones a las que nos enviaban… nunca conseguirías a esa dichosa alma, y seguiríamos estando juntos…

Soul seguía en completo silencio, y había dejado de sostenerla. Maka se había hincado frente a él y seguía confesándole todas esas cosas que le había estado ocultando últimamente.

-Pero tenía que entrar en razón de que algún día llegaría esa dichosa misión, ¿para qué retrasarla más? – ella se seguía haciendo la fuerte reprimiendo un sollozo entre sus palabras. – Y acepté esta… Y cuando vi que estabas en peligro… no pude evitar intervenir. ¡No podía verte al borde de la muerte otra vez por mi culpa! – esto último lo gritó acelerando su respiración.

Su alma comenzaba a brillar en la oscuridad ante ésa última confesión, dejando al descubierto el lugar donde se encontraban.

El peliblanco levantó la mirada para ver el lugar, era una mansión enorme, con una escalera grande que daba a la salida, al lado izquierdo de ésta yacía un cuadro pintado a mano de una familia.

-Mis padres… - explicó ella con tristeza y un poco más calmada – nosotros éramos felices… - dijo refiriéndose al cuadro que Soul observaba.

Del otro lado había otro cuadro en blanco.

-Ahí está lo que quiero… - volvió a explicar.

El lugar estaba repleto de flores y demás cuadros con alegres colores.

-Una vez te pregunté si podías entrar en mi mente justo como yo lo hago, ¿recuerdas?

Soul no dijo nada, sólo se dirigió hacia ella. Maka abrió sus manos y señaló el lugar.

-Tenía miedo de que vieras esto.

El muchacho seguía en silencio, ¿Cuándo hablaría? A la chica le estaba matando ése silencio.

-¿Podías haber evitado a la bruja, verdad? – preguntó de pronto él. – Pero no querías hacerlo.

Ella se recargó en una pared y señaló nuevamente el cuadro en blanco.

-Siempre había estado vacío. Pero un día… hace tiempo, se llenó. Y esa pintura no la he podido borrar. Intenté taparla, sellarla, esconderla, pero no pude. Era imposible querer aquello, pero inevitable a la vez.

Se dirigió hasta ella y quitó el marco que la cubría. Dejando al descubierto una imagen de ellos dos, pocos días después de todo el enredo de conseguir las 99 almas.

-Como te dije… lo único que quiero es no perderte… Porque yo te quiero mucho… - las lágrimas que estaba evitando comenzaron a fluir.

Soul se quedó hipnotizado mirando la fotografía, después de un rato curvó una sonrisa.

-¿Por eso no querías que me convirtiera en Death Scythe? – rió – Maka, si pensabas que te dejaría, que me olvidaría de ti, quiere decir que no me conoces. Me decepcionas…

Ella ahora era la que no decía nada.

Soul se acercó a ella e hizo que levantara su rostro al tomarla por la barbilla con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra recogía uno de los flequillos que le molestaban.

-Ahora entiendo por qué la resonancia no tuvo mucho éxito anteriormente. – le dijo sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Ajá – suspiró resignado llevando ambas manos a sus bolsillos – Creo que lo que me has dicho ni siquiera me pasaba por la mente. Pero tú tampoco pareces enterada de lo que en verdad siento.

Silencio.

-Perdóname por esto, pero necesito llevarte al mundo real, Maka. Aún necesito ésa alma, ¿ok?

-¿Cómo lograrás eso…? Aún no me puedo deshacer de ésta bruja – dijo señalando unos rincones que aún seguían cubiertos por la oscuridad.

-La resonancia de almas aún no está completa – fue lo único que dijo el peliblanco antes de besarla.

-

Spirit seguía con Maka inmovilizada en sus brazos, hasta que sintió que el forcejeo de la bruja terminaba, y la Maka que sostenía se comenzaba a hacer un poco flácida mientras intentaba querer respirar.

Soul, que estaba aún frente a ella levantó su rostro al mismo tiempo que ella. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, ambos enrojecieron débilmente, y el primer instinto de Soul fue el volver a estrecharla. Esta vez rodeó no sólo su alma con sus brazos, sino también su cuerpo. Spirit al ver la reacción apenas tuvo tiempo para soltarla.

Maka quedó sorprendida por el abrazo y por un momento olvidó el dolor de sus heridas cuando escuchó cómo su compañero lloraba sobre su hombro. Aquello le partía el corazón, ¿qué tan lejos estaban de la perfecta sincronía, si ni siquiera se dieron cuenta lo mucho que quería uno del otro?

-Soul… - ella también correspondió al abrazo.

Los padres de Maka regresaron a la normalidad cuando vieron que su pequeña estaba bien. Ahora la bruja seguía en su herido cuerpo no muy lejos de ahí.

-Kami…

-Lo sé. ¡Maka, Soul! – Les gritó.

Los chicos rompieron con el hechizo al escuchar la voz de Kami llamarles.

-Mamá… - susurró con alegría Maka.

-Aún tienen que acabar con esa bruja – les indicó señalando a la castaña que comenzaba a levantarse del suelo.

-¡Soul!

-¡_Hai!_

**-¡Resonancia de almas!**

La castaña volvió a soltar otra de sus risitas burlonas y nuevamente hizo una enorme esfera de energía.

-"_¡Maka!"_

_-"Lo sé"_. – ambos sabían que no estaban en tan perfectas condiciones como para mantener una dura batalla, ni la bruja. Así que como ella les lanzaría un único ataque…

-"_Sólo hay que juntar toda nuestra energía en nuestro ataque también…"_

Ambos cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a canalizar todas sus energías en la punta de la hoja de la guadaña de Soul.

-¡Malditos mocosos! – la bruja con cargó no sólo con energía su última esfera, sino también con mucha furia.

-¡Maka!

-¡AQUÍ VAMOS!

-¡**CAZADEMONIOS**! – el poder de su ataque absorbió toda la esfera que había sido creada por la bruja, dejándola sin energías para seguir peleando. Y aprovechando la velocidad a la que iban, Maka aún pudo mantener a Soul junto a ella dentro de la resonancia asestándole un golpe certero a la castaña sobre el pecho, cortándola por la mitad, tal como lo hace un cuchillo en la mantequilla.

Cuando ambos pisaron tierra, se desvanecieron sobre el suelo. Maka sangrando por las heridas que habían vuelto a abrirse a causa del esfuerzo, y Soul simplemente con algunos rasguños en sus brazos pero sin energía como para ponerse de pie.

Spirit corrió hasta el alma de la bruja que seguía flotando, y Kami hasta los muchachos. El pelirrojo aisló al alma como pudo entre sus ropas y se fue a ayudar inmediatamente a Kami para llevar a los chicos a la enfermería del Shibusen, donde seguramente ya los estaban esperando.

-

Maka iba abriendo los ojos débilmente, cuando sintió un pequeño bulto encima de ella impidiéndole enderezarse.

-¿Soul? – se extrañó mientras se restregaba los ojos.

El aludido aún seguía dormido con los brazos apoyados en ella.

-¿Soul, te apetece quitarte? ¿Soul?

-Aún está cansado. – le dijo el profesor Stein que entraba en esos momentos a su habitación.

-Profesor… ¿Cansado? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-No pudieron aislar el alma de la bruja tanto tiempo, pero Soul no quería absorberla mientras no estuvieras presente…

-¿Puede ir al punto? ¿Por qué está cansado? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Bien – se sentó en una silla giratoria con el respaldo por delante – Pues Shinigami-sama le obligó a absorberla, y pues prácticamente después fue Soul quien le pidió que no lo usara como su arma, que lo dejase libre.

-¡¿Qué?! – aún con semejante grito, Soul no despertó.

-Casi todos reaccionamos de la misma manera, excepto tus padres.

Maka bajó la mirada hacia el chico que seguía dormido sobre ella.

-Shinigami-sama le dijo que si era capaz de derrotar a Spirit en un combate lo dejaría libre. Y pues a duras penas lo logró.

-¿Y quién fue el técnico que lo ayudó? – preguntó instantáneamente.

-Yo me ofrecí.

Maka le miró sorprendida.

-Yo fui su técnico, mientras que Kami fue la técnico de tu padre. Pelear nuevamente con ella me trajo muy buenos recuerdos – terminó para sus adentros.

Maka sonrió ante el gesto de Soul. Después de todo él también sentía lo mismo que ella, y no quería dejarla sola.

-Stein, ¿qué haces aquí? – se escuchó la voz molesta de Kami desde la puerta.

-Pues…

-Si no sales en **5** segundos no respondo – le advirtió.

-bueno…

-5

-Nos vemos

-4

-Cuídate mucho

-3

-Ya, ya…

-2

-Bye, Maka…

-1

-Kami… - pasó al lado de ella y se despidió.

-0 – se escuchó cuando cerró la puerta.

-Te tienen miedo – observó la pequeña rubia.

-Créeme, no me viste en mis mejores años, hija. – le contestó Kami sentándose del lado contrario a donde estaba Soul, al lado de su hija.

-¿Soul ha peleado bien?

-Sí… nunca pensé que tuviera más potencial que tu padre. – rió.

Maka acarició un mechón blanco del cabello de Soul.

-Yo…

-Es más que obvio que ahora que Soul ha ganado, y se ha decidido que sea libre, tú también te quedes ¿o eso no es lo que deseas?

Maka sonrió.

-Me encantaría quedarme, gracias.

-No te preocupes…

-¿Venías por mí, verdad?

-Algo así – respondió la mujer – pero lo único que quería es que fueses feliz, pero creo que ahora como están las cosas serás más feliz aquí, que conmigo. Además – agregó – tu padre me prometió que intentaría acercarte a ti, por favor, hazme el grandísimo favor de darle al menos una oportunidad.

-Solo una y ya. – afirmó Maka.

-Gracias hija – acarició su cabello con dulzura – La verdad me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero creo que necesitas energías para platicar… - dijo observando que Soul comenzaba a moverse – Me retiro. – besó su frente y se despidió de su hija para luego abandonar la habitación.

-¿Maka? – preguntó un somnoliento Soul una vez que los dejaron solos.

-No. Soy Kami, mi madre.

El peliblanco sonrió y despertó rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

-Pues no hace mucho que desperté yo, y ya estabas así.

-Ah, perdón…. Lo lamento.

-No hay problema. Así que ya eres un Death Scythe, ¿cierto?

-¿Ah? ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿No se supone que acabas de despertar?

-Hace unos minutos estaban aquí mi madre y Stein, y me explicaron lo que ocurrió.

-¿En verdad? ¿Todo?

-Si, incluso lo de que ya eres libre.

Soul sonrió para sí.

-Yo te dije que tampoco quería separarme de ti… ¿lo recuerdas?

-Un poco… - mintió - mi cabeza me da vueltas.

-¿No recuerdas nada de nada? – preguntó desilusionado.

Maka le miró por un momento triste, así que prefirió pararle a su mentira.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿estabas dentro de mí, no? – dijo señalando su cabeza.

-Entonces…

Silencio. Soul tomó la mano de ella, para sorpresa de ella y la besó con delicadeza.

-¿Entonces… quieres formar parte, más formalmente, de mi vida?

-¿Me pides una relación formal?

-Algo así. – se encogió de hombros.

Maka se soltó a reír.

-Vaya manera de hacerlo. – se bufó para hacerlo enojar.

Soul entrecerró los ojos.

-Nunca dije que fuera muy bueno en eso – sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosa pálido.

-Claro – contestó la rubia acariciando otra vez uno de sus mechones blancos.

-¿Entonces sí?

-Sí. – afirmó – aunque será extraño, ¿no?

-¿Mantener una relación formal?

-Ajá…

-Ya verás que podremos con eso. – apenas hubo terminado de decir aquello le arrebató otro beso como el que le había quitado cuando estaban dentro de la mente de ella.

Aunque esta vez era diferente, ya que no era sólo el alma la que disfrutaban, sino también sentían **en carne y hueso** las sensaciones que debían de sentir, la sensibilidad, la calidez, la felicidad y el amor de un tierno beso, que incluso puede ser cegado por el deseo y ser convertido en un vínculo más fuerte de amor… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez y en un futuro no tan lejano puedan formar una familia…

¿FIN?

**-**

**Bueno, por fin lo terminé!! XD**

**Si me quedó algo cursi, perdón u,u pero no tenía para más -.-**

**Jajaja, amm aunque el final no me terminó por convencer xD**

**Un epílogoo??**

**XD**

**Ok, no ¬¬…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, =) jeje**

**Salió en un momento de "hoy tengo ganas de escribir", tenía pensado hacer un fic de bleach (osea comenzarlo), pero me dije: nop, primero tienes que terminar los que tienes ya abiertos. Y me puse a leer el último capitulo que publiqué i comencé a redactar… hasta me dolieron los dedos por la rapidez con la que llegaban las ideas, una tras otra =S.**

**Tengo sueño, pero primero me pondré a releerlo antes de publicarlo ^^**

**Ammmm**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Haoshadow**

**kuchiki rukia ichi**

**Wileret**

**Paula Elric**

**-Sakuritah-**

**metitus**

**gabiiii981**

_**por sus reviews en el penúltimo capítulo =)**_

_**muchas gracias por el apoyo que me estuvieron brindando ^^**_

_**me halaga ^///^**_

_**Que Dios los bendiga!!!**_

_**Cuídense!!**_

_**------------**_

**Rachel_Mary**


End file.
